


Trifiesta Day 7: Yokozawa's birthday

by Slimy Snake (SmolSnake)



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Just my own indulging fantasies, M/M, Trifiesta, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSnake/pseuds/Slimy%20Snake
Summary: Last day of the Trifiesta event on TumblrThe Kirishimas want to show a certain grumpy bear how much they love him and Zen wants him by their side forever.
Relationships: Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Trifiesta Day 7: Yokozawa's birthday

-Man, what a day. I’m really tired-Kirishima had just finished changing his suit into more comfortable clothes while Yokozawa was brushing his teeth. The Kirishimas had decided to give the grumpy bear a birthday to remember, waking him up with a special breakfast and too much love for what the raven was used to. After that, they took him to several stores and told him to pick anything he wanted, something that Yokozawa refused to do at the beginning but ended up doing so to not disappoint the family. They visited mostly bookstores, the salesman only choosing three books that he was interested in just to appease the two persons that were looking at him excitedly. They ate some fast food and went to the cinema afterwards, an idea that Hiyori had suggested as Yokozawa had told her about this movie that he was interested in watching a few days ago. The younger man didn’t have any particular plans for his birthday, so he just let himself being dragged all over the city by his family, feeling happy only because gets to spend time with them. When they returned home, they still gave him many gifts even though they had already bought him the books before, leaving poor Yokozawa completely speechless. He truly was not used to this much affection, but he didn’t like the idea of them spending so much money and time only on him. And to add even more, Kirishima told him to dress nicely as he was taking him to a fancy restaurant for dinner, suspiciously winking at Hiyo who only smiled and said that she was too tired and was actually going to spend the night with her grandparents in an also suspicious tone. And so they went and were now preparing to go to sleep after an exhausting but lovely day.  
-You guys really outdid yourselves this time, but you didn’t have to get me so much stuff.-Yokozawa still felt a little guilty about the attention he had received along the day, his voice coming out between annoyed and worried.  
Kirishima simply looks at his lover, who is now sitting at his side of the couch, and smiles tenderly at his comment. –It’s not a problem, we just wanted to show you much we care for you. So just accept it already.  
Yokozawa just sighed and leaned on the couch, his eyes closing due to how tired he felt. Kirishima looked at him and took a deep breath, it was time.-Yokozawa, maybe you are going to get angry at me, but I still have a present for you.  
Opening his eyes, his lover met his gaze in a surprised manner, the older one could see in his eyes a mix of curiosity and annoyance in them, so he decided to explain himself quickly before the other could protest.  
-I know you don’t feel comfortable with too much affection, but I have been thinking about this present for a while to show you how much you mean to me.  
Standing up, Kirishima went to his bedroom and retrieved a small box from under his bed, taking a moment to relax and calm his heart from beating out of his chest. Meanwhile, Yokozawa was getting a little anxious, genuinely curious on what his lover had for him.  
Entering the room again, Kirishima sits next to his lover and, caressing his face, starts to talk –Takafumi, you truly came into my life like a damn hurricane. I never thought I would fall in love so intensely ever again, I never thought that I would feel so helpless when it comes to another person ever again. I really thought I was going to be on my own for the rest of my life, but then you appeared, with your bad temper, your bear-like roars, with your heart of gold and the sweetest smile I have ever seen to put my world upside down. I cannot imagine my life without you, neither can Hiyo. You have become such an important part in our lives that we can’t stand the thought of ever letting you go, so I want to make sure you stay by our side forever- opening the small box, Zen reveals a beautiful golden ring with a small blue diamond at the center –I know you said you wanted to respect Sakura, but I have thought about this carefully and this is want I want. And I’m sure she wouldn’t mind, she can probably see how happy Hiyo and I are with you here. Yokozawa Takafumi, my sweet grumpy bear, would you marry me one day? Not now, not in a year, but when we feel free to do it?  
Speechless, Yokozawa just froze in his place, feeling his face turning completely red and his eyes starting to tear up. He puts his hands over his mouth to hold a whimper, looking at his lover who was waiting patiently for his answer with a small blush on his cheeks. Takafumi manages to speak  
-Yes, yes!  
With a big smile and teary eyes, Kirishima lets out a laugh and takes his lover´s hand to put the ring on his finger, then pulling his lover up to hold his waist and kiss him like he had never done before. Getting his phone, the editor puts some music while both of them start to sway lightly, Yokozawa choking out a laugh at how idiotic his boyfriend could be, but hugging him close to his body, ready to never let him go.  
As Yokozawa cries softly in his lover’s chest, Kirishima gets close to his ear and starts whispering the lyrics of the song that they were dancing to.  
“And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world”

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Your Song by Elton John


End file.
